Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais
by LittleStar78
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan ne se sont jamais revus depuis la capture des cartes, ils ont 18 ans. Ils se sont bien envoyés des lettres, mais Sakura finit par de ne plus répondre aux lettres de Shaolan parce que cela l’a faisait trop souffrir.
1. Chap1

**_Mon premier fic, alors soyez indulgentes (dsl pr les garçons) !_**

**_C'est la première partie ! Les phrases entre « « sont les pensées des pers_**

Sakura et Shaolan ne se sont jamais revus depuis la capture des cartes, ils ont 18 ans. Ils se sont bien envoyés des lettres, mais Sakura finit par de ne plus répondre aux lettres de Shaolan parce que cela l'a faisait trop souffrir. Bien sûr Shaolan ne comprit rien à ce changement d'attitude. Il décida de partir pour Tomoéda et retrouver sa belle.

Shaolan commença à se sentir inquiet. Comment allait réagir Sakura quand elle le reverrai ? Shaolan soupira, il n'avait qu'une envie celle de retrouver sa dulcinée et de lui avouer son amour. Mais pourquoi Sakura avait arrêté de répondre à ces lettres ?

Le taxi s'arrêta devant une jolie maison, assez spacieuse ; Shaolan l'avait achetée et comptait bien y rester, peut-être même avec Sakura…

_Le lendemain matin : université de Tomoéda_

Sakura entra en vitesse encore en retard dans la salle de classe :

-Bonjour tout le monde ! bonjour Tomoyo et Eriol (ils sont ensemble depuis 3 ans)

-Bonjour Sakura, encore en retard !

-Je sais, mais c'est la faute de Kéro, il ne m'a pas réveillé !

Le prof entra dans la salle de classe :

-s'il vous plaît, silence ! je vous annonce l'arrivée d'un ancien élève qui revient définitivement à Tomoéda. Je vous demande de bien l'accueillir. Tu peux entrer, dit il à l'attention de l'élève

L'élève entra stressé. Sakura regarda ce nouveau et s'écria :

-Shaolan !

Celui-ci la regarda et l'a trouva très belle. Mais il ne comprit pas le regard furieux de Sakura

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, pourquoi es tu revenu, tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir! dit Sakura d'une voie brisée.

Celle-ci sortit en courant de la classe et rentra chez elle.

Shaolan était très surprit et regarda Tomoyo et Eriol qui ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de Sakura.

Les cours se déroulèrent tranquillement le reste de la journée, et Shaolan parla avec T+E le soir à la sortie des cours :

-Vous savez pourquoi Sakura m'en veut ?

-Je crois que tu l'as fait souffrir en repartant, elle t'aime mais a peur que tu repartes et que tu l'abandonnes à nouveau dit Tomoyo

-Mais je l'aime également je ne veux pas l'abandonner, et cette fois ci je reste définitivement à Tomoéda !

-Alors vas lui dire, dit Eriol avec son éternel sourire énigmatique ; dis lui que tu l'aimes elle te pardonneras peut-être.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, apparemment elle ne veut plus me parler, je crois que… je devrais attendre un peu dit Shaolan doucement

-En faisant cela tu retardes le moment des explications, vas la voir c'est le meilleure chose à faire dit Tomoyo avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix

-Mmmm, je ne sais pas, là nuit porte conseil ; sur ces paroles Shao s'en alla.

-Tu crois que Sakura lui pardonneras ? dit Eriol

-Ma petite Sakura est surprenante, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle-même elle veut être avec lui ; ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit Tomoyo

T+E repartirent ensemble chez eux en se demandant si Sakura pardonnera à Shaolan d'être partie et de l'avoie laisser seule.

**POV Sakura**

Pourquoi es tu revenu Shao, je t'aime mais c'est trop dur de te revoir, qui me dit que tu ne repartiras pas dès qu'on sera ensemble et heureux ? Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses encore une fois, j'ai trop souffert. Oui je sais c'est moi qui est mis fin à notre correspondance écrite, mais cela ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je sais que ça t'a fait souffert mais comme cela on est deux. J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir et qu'on s'explique, mais je sais très bien que je ne résisterais pas et je retomberais sous ton charme (bien que je sois tjr sous l'influence de celui-ci !)

De plus j'ai Kyo (bravo l'originalité du prénom!), je suis avec lui pour l'instant mais Tomi et Eriol l'ignore. Je crois que je l'aime mais Shaolan c'est peut-être plus fort, je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Shao revienne, du moins pas maintenant.

**POV Shaolan**

Je t'aime Sakura et je sais que tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi tu a arête notre correspondance ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, il y a tjr quelque chose qui nous en empêche, et cette fois ci c'est toi qui mets une barrière entre nous ! Cela ne finira jms ! Je vais allé te voir pour pouvoir s'expliquer et te dire que t'aime !

**POV Normal**

Shaolan tout en réfléchissant était arrivé devant Sakura, il regarda sa fenêtre de chambre et vit que la lumière était allumé « elle doit être chez elle » pensa Shaolan. Il allait sonner quand il regarda encore une fois sa chambre en se demandant si c'était la solution ; il l'a vit, elle Sakura Kimonoto, qui se changeait. Shaolan rougit comme un fou et devient aussi rouge qu'une tulipe, pourtant il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Sakura entreprit d'enlever son haut, à cet instant Shaolan était en feu, il voyait tout et la trouva extrêmement belle.

Enfin il réalisa qu'il était tjr devant la porte, il devait sonner sinon là il resterait là toute la soirée.

Shao sonna et entendit la voix de Sakura lui dire qu'elle arrivait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une sakura en pyjama rose (dsl pr le stéréotype)

-Toi ! mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Sakura il faut qu'on parle

-J'ai rien à te dire Li !

A ces mots Shaolan baissa la tête blesser. Sakura se gifla mentalement, pourquoi elle avait sorti ça ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, essaya de rattraper Sakura

-Oui mais tu l'as dit, je devrais m'en aller, cela ne servait à rien de venir te voir

-Shao reste, ne pars pas !

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu désires, c'est pour cela que tu as arrêté notre correspondance. Je t'écrivais mais je ne recevais plus tes réponses. Pourquoi, Pourquoi Sakura ?

-Entre et je t'expliquerais, shao il pleut et j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Shaolan ne s'en était pas rendu compte il était tout trempé

-Ok, dit t'il tout bas

-Entre et viens te sécher

Sakura lui donna un tee-shirt de thomas et un de ses pantalons. Shaolan alla se changer dans la chambre de sakura. Sakura entra dans la chambre sans prévenir et le vit torse nu « mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Ressaisis toi ma fille tu es avec Kyo !» Shaolan se retourna et vit une Sakura toute rouge, il rigola doucement et enfila le tee-shirt. Sakura s'assit sur le lit et Shao fit de même.

-Shaolan il faut que je te dise : je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment, il s'appelle Kyo mais ni Tomi ni Eriol connaissent son existence ; c'est très récent lui et moi…

-Sak…

-Non laisse moi finir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ton retour c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté d'être avec Kyo, il est très gentil. Mais je dois te l'avouer, ton retour a changé bien des choses, tout est confus dans ma tête. Pendant 6 ans j'ai espéré ton retour et maintenant que tu es là, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

-Sakura… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je t'aime et tu le sais, je suis revenu à Tomoéda dans le but de te demander des explications suite à l'arrêt de tes lettres. J'avais espéré qu'on pourrait se mettre ensemble, car j'étais sûr que tu m'aimais encore. J'ai été trop sûr de moi.

-Shaolan tout est confus dans ma tête, je ne suis plus sûre de mes sentiments. Laisse moi du temps pour réfléchir

-Sakura je t'attendrais et je ferais tout pour te reconquérir.

A ces paroles, Sakura sourit et le regarda. Oui en effet il avait changé, ce n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle avait dans ses souvenirs, c'était un homme, jeune, mais un homme quand même. Il était très beau et musclé « oulala arrête de fantasmer sur lui, mais au fait pourquoi je fantasme sur lui ? Aurais-je pour lui de vrais sentiments et qu'une envie, celle de me mettre avec lui, qu'il me serre dans ses bras ? » Sakura fut troublée par ses pensées.

Shaolan lui aussi observais sa belle. Il était triste qu'elle soit avec un garçon ce kyo, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que Sakura et lui serait ensemble bientôt, car il l'aimait et elle l'aimait même si elle ne le voulait pas se l'avouer.

-Shaolan tu veux dormir ici cette nuit, il pleut des cordes et il va y avoir un orage bientôt.

-Euh oui je veux bien mais je vais te déranger.

-Non tu dormiras avec moi dans mon lit… dit-elle toute rouge « mais pourquoi elle avait sortit ça ? c'était si … naturel ! »

-Euh…. Oui, d'accord dit Shaolan rouge comme une tomate !

Sur ce ils mangèrent et au moment de se coucher sakura et shoalan n'osait pas se regarder.

Sakura s'allongea sous sa couette et fit signe à shoalan de la rejoindre, Celui-ci s'exécuta ; instinctivement sakura se blottit contre Shaolan qui la prit dans ses bras… HEUREUX !

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce premier chap., c'est pas mal non ?**

**Alors qui est Kyo ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais axer mon histoire sur le couple S+S !**

**Reviewsssssss, please**


	2. Chap 2

**Hello everybody ! Voici le chap 2, dsl mais il faut bien que je parle du couple Sak/Kyo ! Pour pouvoir mieux mettre ensemble Sak/Shao !**

**Ciçouille : merci pr ton review. Moi aussi je les trouve mimi, mais là tu vas peut-être me détester**

**SyaoSyao : Merci pour ton commentaire, voici mon chap 2, mais il n'est pas axez sur le couple S/S**

**Sinkha**** : Alors l'adresse : Dans ma tête, 2è cases en partant de la gauche. Lol Là c'est moi que tu vas trucider ; Pitié nonnnnnnnnnn**

**Nariele**** : 4 jours à attendre c'est petit, non ? Le chap 2 je l'ai écrit aujourd'hui en ¼ d'hr ! rapide, non ?**

_Le lendemain matin_

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, bizarre le réveil n'avait pas sonné… Sak regarda autour d'elle et sentit un regard posé sur elle. C'était Shaolan qui la regardait avec plein d'amour ( ). Sakura se retourna et le regarda en souriant puis dit :

-tu as bien dormi ?

-très bien puisque tu était ds mes bras !

-Shaolan tu sais bien que je ne sais pas où j'en suis !

-Je sais saki mais tu ne peux pas m'interdire de bien dormir puisque tu es près de moi !

-Oui je sais, mais ne me brusque pas !

-Ok, dit-il un peu déçu. Il avait espéré que ce matin saki se rendrait compte qu'elle l'aimait, mais apparemment il s'était trompé…

Une dispute avait failli éclater, mais ils décidèrent de ne plus en parler…

Ils se levèrent, mangèrent, etc…

Sakura se préparait car elle avait rendez-vous avec kyo ce matin et elle était déjà en retard (bah oui on la change pas) ! Shaolan attendait sakura ds le salon quand on sonna à la porte

-Sakura qu'est ce que je fais, j'ouvre ?

-Oui s'il te plaît

Shaolan s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un garçon.

-Mmm salut tu es qui ? dit ce garçon (le goujat ! il parle mm pas fr)

-Slt je suis le meilleur ami de Sakura, Shaolan Li, dit Shao un peu refroidit

-Bizarre elle ne m'a jms parlé de toi ! moi je suis le petit ami de sakura, Kyo, dit-il avec une lueur narquoise ds les yeux

-Ah c'est toi, bah moi non plus elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi, répliqua Shaolan sur le mm ton

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr, dit Shaolan alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le bouffer !

Sakura pendant ce tps là, ne se doutait de rien. Elle descendit en trouvant Shaolan qui regardait Kyo méchamment. « Oh lala, kyo est venu me chercher et il est tombé sur Shaolan… Et ben heureusement que j'arrive, je vais pouvoir arrêter les regards de tueur qui s'échange ds cette pièce » (lol)

Sakura se précipita sur Kyo et l'embrassa sous les yeux malheureux de Shaolan qui préféra détourner son regard, pour regarder un tableau qui devint très intéressant à ces yeux.

Sakura avait fait exprès d'embrasser goulûment (lol) kyo, pour montrer à Shao qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait son choix. Kyo se détacha de sa belle et lui sourit :

-bonjour ma chérie, quel accueil ! je viendrais plus souvent te voir !

-bonjour kyo, viens le soir ce sera mieux et plus profitable… dit Sakura d'un ton plein de sous-entendus…

-Sakura je ne te reconnais plus, dit Kyo en riant.

-Aller viens on y va

Durant cet échange Sakura avait ignoré Shaolan qui regardait tjr avec autant d'intérêt le tableau… Shaolan comprit qu'il était tant pour lui de partir chez lui (ds son appart, pas en chine !)

-Au revoir Sakura je te revois bientôt

-Oui au revoir Shaolan

Sur ces paroles distantes et dénuées d'intérêt Shaolan partit le cœur TRES lourd.

Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être exagéré surtout qu'elle se demandait si elle ne retombait pas amoureuse de Shao… kyo la tira de sa rêverie en l'enlaçant et lui demandant

-Sakura c'est qui ce petit mec ? il m'a dit qu'il était ton meilleur ami, c'est vrai ?

-Kyo c'est une très longue histoire et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'ai envie de m'amuser. Tu m'emmènes où ?

-A la fête foraine, au cinéma et enfin chez moi…

-D'acc je suis partante

Ils partirent tous les deux et s'amusèrent comme des petits fous, s'embrassant (dsl). Le soir Kyo emmena Sakura chez lui :

-Tu manges chez moi ? demanda Kyo

-Ok, tu fais des pâtes dit-elle avec des yeux de chat

Sakura ! bon d'accord et après tu viens ds ma chambre…

-Mmmm…euh… Je… vais voir… dit sakura avec un peu d'appréhension

Kyo prépara un délicieux repas pour celle qu'il aimait, des pâtes à la sauce bolognaise (j'adore !)

**POV Sakura**

Je me sens tellement bien avec Kyo, il est gentil, attentionnée, beau, drôle, généreux (j'arrête ? ok). Cette journée était parfaite mais je me demande comment elle va terminer, je ne me sens pas encore prête. J'avais tjr imaginé ma première fois avec Shaolan, mais là je suis avec Kyo. Je crois que je l'aime mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

**POV Normal**

Kyo embrassa sakura doucement pour la sortir de ses pensées. Sakura y répondit avec passion, ferveur. Kyo l'amena doucement ds la chambre au fur et à mesure, sakura ne s'apercevait de rien… (Naïve !°°) Enfin Sakura s'aperçut qu'ils étaient ds le chambre de kyo, elle ne dit rien et continua à l'embrasser. Kyo la fit doucement basculer sur le lit, se mit sur elle, et commença à la caresser. Sakura, là réagit, elle arrêta d'embrasse Kyo et le stoppa :

-s'il te plait arrête, je ne suis pas encore prête

-Sakura je serais très doux, ne t'inquiète pas

-Kyo j'ai fit non, je ne veux pas, ne me force pas

Kyo n'écouta pas la dernière remarque de sakura et entreprit d'enlever le chemisier de sakura. Celle-ci essaya de l'arrêter, sans succès. Elle se débattit pour le pousser et qu'il arrête d'enlever son chemisier. Kyo la bloqua sur lui plus durement, finit par enlever son chemisier, en enleva la jupe de Sakura. Celle-ci paniqua et essaya de crier, kyo posa sa main sur sa bouche

-Chut, ma belle, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal. Tu es ma petite amie, et j'ai le droit d'avoir plus que des baisers

-Arrête, souffla sakura

-Chuttt

Kyo la caressa de plus en plus précisément (je vous fais un dessin ?) ; Soudain la porte d'entrée claque, Kyo surprit relâcha la pression sur Sakura ; celle-ci en profita pour se débattre, lui mit un coup de pied bien placé. Kyo eut mal (normal) et tomba du lit, Sakura descendit du lit, prit ses vêtements et s'enfui de cette maison qu'elle détestait. Dans l'entrée elle croisa la mère de Kyo qui l'a vit en train de se rhabiller :

-Sakura qu'est ce qui se passe ? c'est Kyo ? dit moi

-Madame laissez moi passé, Kyo a essayer de me violer

La mère ne comprenait pas ce que disait sakura car celle ci pleurait, sakura hurla

-Poussez-vous ! Hurla t-elle.

Une forte dose de magie s'échappa de Sakura et l'enveloppa. Elle disparut de l'entrée, et réapparu dans la chambre de……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. ..Shaolan !

**Le chap 2 est fini ! ne me tuez pas mais il fallait bien que j'amorce la rupture de Sak/Kyo, et puis Shaolan est là pr consoler notre CCS préférée.**

**Lol**

**Bisous à tous**

**Je veux des reviewwwssssssssss ! pour continuer**

**L.S**


	3. chap 3

**Hello ! merci pr vos review, c'est trop gentil !**

**Là je suis en plein oral de bac blanc en français dc excusez moi de ne pas avoie poster un très long chap.**

**Nariele : je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chap, cela se fait selon l'inspiration. et il fallait bien qu'il rompe ce maudit couple. lol bisous à toi et merci**

**ciçouille : et oui il y a de la magie, mais très rapide. bisous**

**SyaoSyao : il ne sont plus ensemble mais Kyo va apparaître encore un peu pas lgt promis bisous**

**Yumi : c'est moi l'auteur lol, et là tu vas me détester car je coupe assez rapidement, mais bon ils sont mignons non? bisous**

**Angel Mercury: merci beaucoup pour ton review, j'espère que ce chap te plairas, bisous**

**P.S: Y a t'il des garçons qui lisent mon fic?**

**En tout cas merci à tous pour vos review ça me fait super plaisir! bisous, et n'hésitez pas à m'ajouter à vos contacts messenger**

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas la pièce où elle était, jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut Shaolan qui la regardait tétanisé, surprit, limite effrayé !

-Sakura ? qu'est ce que…. Tu fais là, dit il surpris en bégayant

-Je…. Oh Shaolan, dit elle en s'effondrant par terre

Shaolan se précipita vers Sakura et là trouva en train de pleurer à chaude larme, cela se transforma en torrent de larmes. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler ; c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de l'état de Sakura. Elle était avec un chemisier tout déchirer, sa jupe était à moitié mise, elle avait des griffures sur le ventre, ses cuisses (traces de qui s'était passé). Il s'écria

-Sakura, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? tu t'es fait agressé ? parle Sakura, je veux t'aider

-Shaolan, c'est… Kyo. Il a essayé de … me …

-De quoi Sakura ? de te violer ?

-Oui ! gémit elle en pleurant et s'accrochant au coup de Shaolan

-Je vais le tuer, ce Salaud ! Il est allé jusqu'au bout ?

-Non, mais j'ai eu très peur. Ohhhh Shaolan je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur

-Chuttt ça va aller, je suis là, tu es venue à moi sans savoir où j'habitais, je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi très fort, cela t'as permit de t'échapper plus rapidement.

-Shaolan…je peux rester dormir chez toi ce soir ?

-Bien sûr ! tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser retourner chez toi, alors qu'il peut très bien venir chez toi ce soir !

-Merci.

Shaolan porta Sakura jusque dans son lit (de Shaolan), la posa

Sakura je vais te donner des vêtements pour te changer, mais il va falloir que je t'enlèves tes vêtements. Tu me fais confiance ?

Sakura le regarda et vit dans ses yeux de l'amour, de la tendresse. Cela la rassura et elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Shaolan enleva le chemisier de Sakura, elle le regarda comme pour se rassurer, il l'observait sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup blesser. Sakura se mit sur le ventre pour qu'il enlève son soutien gorge avec lequel il batailla (pas doué), il lui enfila son tee-shirt qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Pour la jupe il se mit instantanément à rougir, il lui enleva et vit une longue griffure qui partait de la cuisse jusqu'à (bas vous savez quoi, je vais pas faire un dessin !), il était furieux mais ne laissa rien paraître. Sakura rougit.

-C'est bon. Dors maintenant je vais dormir par terre

-Euh… Shaolan tu peux dormir avec moi dans ton lit ?

-Bien sûr, dit il tout rouge

Il se coucha près de sa belle. Sakura posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et se coucha à moitié sur lui. Shaolan soupira de bonheur et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer ; il l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur la joue, et enfin sur …… la bouche (un simple baiser). Sakura se laissa faire, puis se tourna vers lui et murmura

-merci

-Sakura je t'aie dit que je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'aime

-Merci Shaolan

Sur ces paroles, ils s'endormirent très vite.

**Voilà fini le chap 3, je vous ai promis que ce serait rapide. Je posterais un prochain chap le week prochain car mon oral sera passé !**

**Gros bisous à tous et bien sûr reviewwwww**

**Si vous voulez me laisser des commentaires prenez mon adresse Messenger : **


	4. chap 4

**Me revoilà ! j'ai passé mon oral de bac blanc français et j'ai eu 12 (ça vous interesse n'est ce pas ?)**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, alors**

**Ciçouille : en effet il sont trop mignon ensemble ! bisous**

**MISSGLITTER : tu m'étonne que c'est un con, quel Sa ! et oui j'écrit vite mes chap, c'est tout pour vous ! bisousssss tit puce je t'adore**

**Angel Mercury : décidemment tout le monde trouve qu'ils sont mignon ensemble et vous avez raison ! bisous**

**kittyarra**** : et ben voilà la suite, lol merci de trouver mon fic trop bien. Bisoussss**

**SyaoSyao : je sais que c'est super, je suis kan mm en première L, c'est pas pour rien, lol je déconne, je me vante. Bisous et j'espère que ce chap te plaira.**

**Voilà mon adresse mail, qui n'est pas passé la dernière fois : ça déconne encore je vais surligné des lettres en caractère gras, pour vous donner mon adresse mail. et je suis sur hotmail, après le "h" il y a le tiret en bas , après le "v" c'est dirait que je fais un jeu de piste, mais c'est galère mon adresse ne vue tjms s'afficher...**

_**lendemain matin**_

Sakura é**m**ergea doucemen**t **de son sommeil qui fut peuplé de rêves, tous en rapport avec Shaolan. Elle sentit qu'elle que chose la c**h**atouiller, elle se retourna et **v**ie que c'était les cheveux de Shaolan qui étaient contre son cou. Elle remarque qu'il la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Elle se souvint de son arrivé hier chez lui ; elle n'était pas encore remise de son attaque pas Kyo, et avait très peur de retourner chez elle. Elle voulait rester chez Shaolan le plus longtemps possible car elle se sentait en sécurité chez lui et surtout dans ses bras !

Shaolan a son tour émergea de son sommeil, et en ouvrant les yeux tomba sur une Sakura qui réfléchissait et qui n'avait pas remarquer qu'il ne dormait plus. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Sakura sursauta en sentant un bisou dans son cou, elle se retourna et vit Shaolan qui la regardait en souriant. « Mon dieu qu'il était beau ! »

Bonjour !

Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu as bien dormi, demanda Shaolan

Oui et je te remercie de m'avoir accueilli cette nuit

Tu sais Sakura que je t'aime, donc il n'y a aucun problème pour que tu dormes ici

Tu sais…. A propos de ça… Je… pourrais dormir chez toi… enfin m'installer chez toi ?

Shaolan la regarda surpris par cette demande mais également heureux qu'elle le lui demande

bien sûr ! tu as peur de retourner chez toi, n'est ce pas ? tu veux me parler de la nuit dernière?

Je préfère atendre avant de ten paler, de toute façon tu sais ce qui s'est pas. oui j'ai peur, j'ai peur de Kyo, de ce qu'il peut me faire

d'accord, tu me raconteras si tu veux, mais tu as raison je sais déjà tout. dans ce cas là, je t'accompagnerais chez toi tout à l'heure pour prendre tes affaires

(Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas précisé que le père de Sakura était en Egypte pour des fouilles, et que Thomas vivait avec Samantha, et oui ça change !)

je te remercie beaucoup Shaolan pour tout ce que tu fais

Celui-ci acquiesça et la regarda. Elle avait du avoir très peur vu son état quand il l'a récupéré hier soir ! il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser, il se souvint qu'il l'avait embrasser hier et qu'elle avait accepter, pourtant Sakura n'avait rien dit ce matin pour évoquer ce baiser…

tu veux bien qu'on se lève ? demanda Shaolan

bien sûr mais il faut que tu me relâches

A ces mots Shaolan rougit et desserra sa pression mais la garda encore un peu contre lui. Sakura surprise se laissa faire et repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait donné hier soir, cela lui avait fait tellement plaisir et surtout du bien de se sentir aimée par Shaolan !

Shaolan enleva ses bras de Sakura et l'embrassa sur le font, puis se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Sakura alla préparer le petit déjeuner et alla ensuite à son tour dans la douche, mais tête en l'air (et parce que je le veux…) elle entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper et vit Shaolan tout nu ! (C'est un peu gros, mais c'est mignon, non ?) Shaolan rougit et regarda Sakura sortit encore plus rouge que lui. Elle avait vu Shaolan tout NU ! Mon dieu qu'il était bien foutu, partout, elle se gifla mentalement pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle alla dans la chambre en attendant que Shaolan sorte de la salle de bain. Celui-ci entra peu après dans la chambre et sakura le regarda et dit

je suis désolée Shaolan j'ai pas fait exprès

Ne t'inquiète pas je le sais

Sakura alla se doucher à son tour, mais n'arrêtait pas de penser à Shaolan, son baiser, le fait de le voir nu. Elle se sentit fiévreuse de désir, elle en était sûre elle l'aimait. Elle entendit frapper à la porte et entendit Shaolan lui dire que le petit déjeuner était fini. Sakura fut pris d'une impulsion elle sortit de la douche, se couvrit d'une serviette, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et alla trouver Shaolan dans la chambre (héhé) ; il se tourna vers elle surprit de la voir sortir aussi vite, puis s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait que sa serviette. Sakura le regarda un instant puis se dirigea vers, se colla contre lui et lui murmura

je t'aime, j'en suis sûre

Sakura releva le tête vers Shaolan et l'embrassa doucement ; Shaolan tout heureux se laissa faire et approfondit le baiser et l'enlaça tendrement et lui caressa le dos (elle a encore sa serviette qui ne tien plus très bien), sakura se laissa faire et l'embrassa encore plus puis se retira le regarda et lui dit

je suis désolé, je ne peux pas bien que j'en aie envie, mais j'ai peur. Kyo m'a fait trop de mal, et bien que je te fasse confiance je préfère attendre un peu

Je sais Sakura, je ne comptais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, je t'aime trop pour cela. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir auprès de moi, de savoir que tu m'aimes en retour comme je t'aime

Shaolan Li, je t'aime

Sakura Kimonoto, je t'aime également

Ils se regardèrent puis s'embrassèrent. Sakura se défit une fois de plus des bras de Shaolan et alla finir de se laver, de s'habiller… Ensuite elle alla dans sur la terrasse pour admirer la belle journée qui s'annonçait, elle sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière et une voix lui dire

Tu viens manger ? et après on va chez toi chercher tes affaires

Oui j'arrive mais je pensais à quel point j'étais malheureuse quand tu n'étais pas là ; de plus c'est la première journée où il fait beau depuis ton retour, à croire que tant que nous n'étions pas ensemble tout était triste et même le soleil boudait

Je ne te savais pas aussi sensible ! le soleil est aussi beau que toi

Sakura se retourna et l'embrassa, Shaolan y répondit en l'embrassant plus fortement.

Ils mangèrent (c'est pas passionnant alors je vais passer), puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Sakura où une personne attendait celle-ci … Kyo !

**J'entends déjà tout le monde dire, « mais pourquoi il est là lui, qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ? » réponse au prochain chap !**

**Voilà le chap est terminé, je manquais un peu d'inspiration, mais je pense qu'il plaira aux amateurs du couple S+S**

**J'ai écrit la première partie d'un one « ensemble pour toujours », seulement j'ai aucun review, alors je me pose des questions : c'est tellement mauvais ou inintéressant ? **

**Vous pouvez aller le lire et me laisser des commentaires bon ou mauvais , mais je veux savoir si quelqu'un l'a lu ! **

**Je vais me la jouer sadique, je veux 3 review pour « ensemble pour toujours » mon one, pour pourvoir poster un nouveau chap à « je ne t'abandonnerais jamais » plus des review à ce fic « je ne t'…. » !**

**Gros bisous à toussssss**


	5. chap 5

**Hello tout le monde ! je crois que je vais poster un chap. par semaine, je pense que c'est un bon rythme.**

**Voilà un chap. avec re l'apparition de Kyo mais il faut bien qu'il soit là pour que l'histoire suive son cours et le couple S+S soit plus fort ! Hihih !**

**manue : c'est pas la fin, mais un autre chap lol gros bisous**

**jusdepomme**:** heureuse que mon fic te plaise, e je sens que tu vas y aller encore une fois avec la famille lol gros bisous**

**ciçouille : bah l'autre kyo il est là pour donné un peu de piquant, mais uis d'acc avec toi, "qu 'est ce qu'il fout là"! bisous****  
**

Sakura émit un léger cri en voyant Kyo assis devant sa maison en l'attendant. Shaolan qui n'avait rien vu continua d'avancer normalement, puis enfin aperçu quelqu'un devant la maison de Sakura. Shaolan se retourna vers Sakura et la vit tétanisée au milieu de la rue qui n'avançait plus. Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et lui dit doucement pour ne pas la brusquer :

Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu veux que je t'aide, dis moi Sakura…parle !

Shaolan… c'est lui…Kyo, acheva Sakura d'une voix brisée.

C'est lui ce bastard qui t'a… enfin… ! Je l'avais oublié celui là !

Oui c'est lui…il vient sûrement se venger…Shaolan je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse du mal

ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerais, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça je te le promet !

Sakura à ces mots se blottit dans les bras rassurants de Shaolan. Celui-ci essayait de contenir une rage, une fureur pour ne pas effrayer Sakura qui commençait à paniquer. Soudain il vit Kyo s'approcha d'eux en faisant un grand sourire dans leur direction.

Et Sakura ça fait longtemps, je peux te parler sans ton garde du corps !

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le garde du corps… DON'T TOUCH MY WOMEN !

Oh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit père ! Bon Sakura maintenant tu arrives sinon je me fâche !

Non Kyo c'est fini je ne vue plus te voir. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! s'exclama Sakura sans oser regarder Kyo dans les yeux.

Tu veux une gifle cria Kyo

A ces mots Shaolan qui se contenait explosa, poussa Sakura sur le côté et se jeta sur Kyo pour le frapper ; Celui-ci qui n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque tomba par terre ; Shaolan le frappa de toute ses forces mais se prit un coup dans le visage de Kyo qui avait réagit. Shaolan roula sur le côté sonné. Kyo en profita pour se relever et se diriger vers Sakura qui cria. Shaolan entendit sa belle crié et ce fut comme un déclic dan sa tête ; il se rua sur Kyo le faisant une nouvelle fois tomber par terre et le rua de coups très forts. Kyo commençait à saigner abondement et ne réagit plus, en le voyant ainsi Shaolan s'arrêta et le regarda ; Il était salement amocher et inconscient. Shaolan se releva et s'approcha de Sakura doucement. Il l'a prit dans ses bras tendrement ; Sakura sursauta car elle avait peur que ce ne fut Kyo ; Elle voulu crier mais entendit la voix de Shaolan :

C'est fini, ne t'inquiète pas il est inconscient, il ne reviendra plus t'embêter car il a compris que je suis là pour te protéger.

Sakura soupira puis fondit en larme et se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Shaolan ; elle se retourna et l'observa, il avait l'arcade sourcilière écorchée.

Shaolan on peut aller chez moi ? je vais te soigner et puis je prendrais mes affaires pour retourner chez toi.

Shaolan acquiesça, se releva et se dirigea avec Sakura vers sa maison. Arrivé devant celle-ci ils entrèrent et Sakura fit signe à Shaolan de monter dans sa chambre. Celui-ci la suivit et s'installa sur le lit. Sakura prit la trousse à pharmacie et entreprit de soigner Shaolan ; Une fois qu'elle eu finit Shaolan lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui ; Sakura se laissa faire et se retrouva allonger sous Shaolan qui l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser puis dit

Je t'aime

Je t'aime aussi ma fleur de cerisier

Sakura le regarda un moment puis déposa un baiser rapide sur se lèvres, se leva et commença à faire sa valise d'affaires. Shaolan se releva et la regarda.

(Bon elle fait ses affaires, je ne vais pas décrire)

Une fois que Sakura eu finit de faire sa valise ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Shaolan.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement chez eux (bah oui ils vivent ensemble maintenant).

Sakura je pense que tu devrais porter plainte contre Kyo, car il a essayer de te violer, et 'a agresser verbalement devant moi ; il ne faut pas qu'il puisse recommencer avec une autre fille ou q'il vienne t'embêter si un jour je m'absente.

Tu comptes t'absenter ?

Non mais au cas où. Tout ça pour te dire qu'il faut que tu portes plainte.

Je ne sais pas…peut-être que je vais le faire mais pas demain, je voudrais passer une journée tranquille sans aller au lycée, et rester avec toi.

Tout ce que tu voudras du moment que tu vas porter plainte dans la semaine

Ok. Tu viens te coucher ?

Oui j'arrive je vais prendre une douche

**POV Sakura**

Elle le regarda partir et soupira. Elle avait eu très peur tout à l'heure avec kyo, mais heureusement que Shaolan était là. Shaolan, elle l'aimait et lui faisait confiance à présent.

Elle eu un vertige en se levant de sa chaise, vacilla puis se sentit tomber dans des bras ; Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était les bras de Shaolan qui la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par terre. Elle se sentit porter et déposée sur le lit. Shaolan lui dit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis le vit disparaître dans le couloir. Elle se sentit tomber dans un profond sommeil.

**POV Normal**

Shaolan rentra dans sa chambre et vit Sakura endormit sur le lit. Elle grelottait, il posa sa main sur son front et s'aperçu qu'elle était brûlante ; Sakura avait du avoir de trop grandes émotions pour la journée et elle était morte de fatigue. Il apporta une compresse froide qu'il posa sur le front de Sakura. Elle bougea légèrement sûrement dû au contact du froid. Shaolan déshabilla Sakura et lui passa une de ses chemises (à lui). Il la regarda longtemps, il la trouva très belle comme un ange ; Il se coucha auprès de Sakura et la prit dans se bras. Il l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres puis dans le cou, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

**Voilà le chap. est terminé ! Oui je sais il est un peu court, mais je voulais absolument le poster aujourd'hui donc j'ai décidé de l'écourter ; de tout manière j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche et j'en aie discuté avec toi MISSGLITTER… lol**

**Dsl pour l'apparition de Kyo mais j'ai déjà expliqué.**

**J'entends déjà « le pauvre Shaolan il s'est blessé ! » lol**

**Bon gros bisousssssssssssssssss et bien sûr REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	6. chap 6

**C'est la fête ! J'ai de l'inspiration dc j'ai voulu vous faire un cadeau en écrivant mon chap 5.**

**Bon ce sera un petit chap également mais avec l'autre ça fera un grand !**

**MISSGLITTER : clair qu'il nous foutra la paix pendant un bout de temps! moi aussi je suis trop fière de Shaolan (normal c'est moi l'auteur lol) je t'adore également, tu es trop sympa, et j'espère que le brevet se passera bien, mais on a le temps d'en reparler! bisous**

**jusdepomme: Shaolan s'est blessé mais Sakura l'a soignée, alos tout va bien! et kyo quel sbisous**

**ciçouille: c'est vrai que j'ai oublié que Shaolan pouvait faire des arts martiaux, mais bon tant pis! hihi personne n'aime kyo, lol! en tout cas moi non plus! bisous**

**Princesse d'Argent ou Angel Mercury: je ne sais pas comment t'appeler mais en tout cas merci bcp pr ta review ça m'a fait très plez, et je crois que si Shaolan existait toutes les filles lui sauteraient dessus, (dont moi) lol. bisous**

_Le lendemain matin_

Sakura ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle avait très mal à la tête et ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Shaolan, mais ne le trouva pas à ses côtés. Elle se leva et alla dans le salon où elle surprit une conversation de Shaolan avec ?

_-Oui Tomoyo, je sais on ne vous a pas vu depuis un bout de temps… Non elle va bien maintenant, elle va aller porter plainte à la police contre Kyo…Je lui dirais…Bisous_

Shaolan raccrocha et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Sakura

Bonjour toi ! tu vas mieux ? dit Shaolan après l'avoir embrassé

Bonjour, j'ai mal à la tête mais sinon ça va ; Dis tu parlais bien avec Tomoyo ?

Oui elle vient de m'appeler pour nous signaler qu'elle ne savait pas commente avait évoluer notre relation

C'est vrai ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais j'étais beaucoup prise…

Shaolan la regarda pendant qu'elle disait ces dernières paroles ; il vit un voile de tristesse passer devant se yeux, puis son regard redevint normal. Sakura leva les yeux vers Shaolan, sourit et l'embrassa tendrement

Dis qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir, je ne me souviens de rien… on a pas… enfin je veux dire… je n'ai pas les mêmes affaire qu'hier je porte une de tes chemises dit Sakura toute rouge

Shaolan rigola en voyant Sakura devenir toute rouge, puis dit

non nous n'avons rien fait et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait…je t'ai simplement déshabiller et passer un de mes chemises pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid dit il d'un ton plein de sous entendu… tu as eu un malaise alors je t'ai porté dans ma chambre pour que tu te reposes et tu as dormi jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

Merci, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment je suis fatiguée, c'est sûrement du à tout ce que j'ai vécu en peu de temps.

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura, l'attira à lui, et posa son front contre son front ; il la regarda puis dit très doucement

Sakura je sais que tu hésites encore, mais il faut que tu ailles porter plainte contre kyo. Tu n e peut pas le laisser en liberté alors qu'il a essayer de te violer ; il peut très bien recommencer avec une autre fille

Je …. Ne sais pas…je sais très bien que je dois y aller, mais je n'es pas envie de passer au commissariat et de tout leur raconter toute seule, dit Sakura en regardant Shaolan avec plein d'espoir

je vais venir avec toi comme ça tu ne seras pas seule, et puis je pourrais témoigner de la violence de Kyo

ok alors je prends une douche et on y va ?

Bien sûr

Sakura sortit du salon, alla dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte et se laissa glisser le long de la porte en pleurant. Elle n'en pouvais plus, elle n'arrivait plus à canaliser ses émotions ; aller au commissariat signifiait raconter ce que kyo avait failli lui faire. De plus avec Shaolan, celui-ci lui avait avouer qu'il désirait plus que de simples bisous… pourtant elle savait très bien qu'elle aussi en avait envie, mais ce serait la première fois, elle avait peur que Shaolan lui fasse mal et ne la rejette si elle ne 'le' faisais pas avec lui. Elle savait très bien qu'elle l'aimait et désirait plus, mais elle bloquait un peu. Elle continuait de pleurer quand elle entendit la voix de Shaolan de l'autre coté de la porte

Sakura, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, et ouvre moi. Ca me fait mal de t'endrendre pleurer et que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Je veux t'aider mais si tu ne me dis rien, cela ne va pas être facile.

Sakura ouvrit la porte et leva la tête vers Shaolan, celui-ci la regardait tendrement mais cela se voyait qu'il était inquiet. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et recommença à pleurer. Shaolan la serra contre lui, il la porta dans le salon et la posa sur un canapé. Sakura se sentit en confiance dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait et en qui elle avait confiance, elle se décidé à aborder le problème…

Shaolan, je sais que…que enfin… tu as envie de …. Faire l'amour avec moi ! Mais j'ai peur, ce serait … la … enfin tu vois. Pourtant je t'aime et je te fais entièrement confiance, mais j'ai un peu peur ; J'ai très envie de le faire également, mais après ce que kyo a failli me faire, je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes si je ne suis pas comment tu le voudrais, si j'ai peur…

Shaolan la regarda surpris, il ne savait pas qu'elle éprouvait tout ça ; il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il prit la parole après en parla très doucement

Sakura, je ne vais pas te mentir, je t'aime très fort et j'ai envie de la faire ; mais je peux t'assurer que je ne te forcerais jamais, je te respecte, et quand on le fra je serais très doux ; de toute manière on ira à ton rythme

Sakura se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, elle soupira puis l'embrassa passionnément. Shaolan répondit à son baiser ; puis dit en souriant

tu ne devais pas aller te laver ? je veux bien t'aider

Shaolan ! tu es vraiment devenu un pervers avec l'âge !

Shaolan la chatouilla pour qu'elle arrête de raconter des bêtises, elle éclata de rire. Shaolan continuait à la chatouiller pendant que Sakura lui demandait grâce, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Enfin après dix minutes, il relâcha la pression et regarda Sakura qui souriait d'un sourire de mille watts, il la vit rougir mais ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'au moment où enfin il regarda où était le corps de Sakura. Il était allonger tout entier sur elle et avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise _(pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas aller vite…). _Il sourit puis se leva. Sakura en profita pour aller à la salle de bain ;

Elle se doucha, s'habilla… pendant ce temps là, Shaolan appela la police pour leur dire qu'ils passeraient porter plainte. Enfin ils partirent au commissariat.

_Au commissariat:_

L'inspecteur Thoshî posa des questions à Sakura :

Donc vous dites que votre ex petit ami, monsieur kyo a essayé de vous violer, que vous n'étiez pas consentante ?

Violer ça veut bien dire que la personne n'est pas consentante, non, ou alors vous faites exprès, intervint Shaolan en s'énervant

Monsieur je ne cherche pas à remettre en cause les déclarations de votre amie, mais il faut que tout soit clair, et que nous ayons la même définition du mot « violer ».

Oui en effet c'est cela, dit Sakura ; j'étais dans sa chambre, il commença à m'embrasse, au début je me laissais faire, mais il devient plus entreprenant et… il défit mon chemisier et mit ses mains sur mes cuisses en remontant, acheva sakura d'une voix brisée. Je ne voulais pas, alors je me suis débattue, mais il me maintint fermement sur le lit ; alors qu'il allait continuer la porte d'entrer claqua, kyo relâcha momentanément sa pression, et j'en aie profité pour lui donner un coup de jambe où… et je me sus enfuie.

Sakura était en larme, c'était très dur pour elle de raconter cela à nouveau. Elle avait vraiment été traumatisée par cette tentative de viol. Shaolan la serra contre lui et essaya de l'apaiser. L'inspecteur Thoshî acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis prit la parole

je dois vous signaler que vous n'êtes pas la première victime de monsieur kyo, en effet avant de venir à Tomoéda, il était à Tokyo, où il a également essayer de violer plusieurs filles, malheureusement il alla jusqu'au bout avec l'une d'entre elle. Cette demoiselle porta plainte mais elle la retira quelque semaine plus tard sans donner de raison. Nous avons de bonne raison de penser que Kyo l'ai menacée, et c'est pour cela qu'elle a retirée sa plainte ; Donc vous avez eu beaucoup de chances mademoiselle de vous en être tirer comme cela. Je ne vous importunerai pas plus longtemps que ça, mais vous avez eu raison de venir porter plainte

Je ne savais pas cela, je suis consciente d'avoir eu de la chance, je vous remercie d'avoir pris ma déposition et je peux vous assurez que je ne la retirerais pas ; je veux qu'il aille en prison pour ce qu'il a fait, et ce qu'il a essayé de faire.

Shaolan réconforta Sakura sur tout le chemin du retour.

Sakura je t'aime et je te protégerais de kyo, et de tous ceux qui essaieront de te faire du mal. Je le promets.

merci Shaolan et je sais que tu m'aimes ; je t'aimes également.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous le soleil couchant, en effet il était tard car il avait passer une bonne partie de l'après midi au commissariat et après s'étaient promenée dans la ville.

**Voilà les amis c'est fini, je trouve que j'ai eu de l'inspiration !**

**Je voudrais dédier ce chap à une de mes très bonnes amies, à qui cette histoire de viol est arrivée, elle en est ressorti brisée, et a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Donc pour vos amis à qui ça arrive, ou peut-être à vous, battez vous, ne vous laissiez pas sombrer ;**

**Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse je posterais un autre chap ce week si j'ai le temps de l'écrire.**

**Bisous et bien sûr ReVIEwSSSS**


	7. chap 7

**Me voilà de retour ! **

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, et surtout je voudrais remercier en particulier ceux qui ont soutenus mon amie qui s'est fait violée ; je lui en aie parlée, et elle a été très touchée de votre soutien.**

**MISSGLITTER: ma petite miss, merci bcp pr ta review; en effet ce n'est pas facile d'aller porter plainte pr ce genre de chose. mon amie a été très touchée par ce que tu as écris. elle te remerci bcp et moi par la même occasion. allez gros bisousss je t'aodre ma petite miss adorée. o fait annick veux ton adresse mail, je sais pas koi faire**

**jusdepomme: merci pr ta je le disais pr missglitter, c'est difficile de parler d'une tentative de viol, ou du viol en lui même. merci d'apprécier mon histoire. bisous**

**Princesse d'Argent: clair qu'il est mignon Shaolan! j'adore, dommage qu'il ne soit pas réel! ils sont trop mignons ensembles S+S. bisouss**

**SyaoSyao : contente que mon chap t'est plus. bisous**

**ciçouille : je sais qu'il n'a rien à redire sur mon histoire. lol je déconne, je sais qu'il y a des défauts mais ça me fait plez que bcp de pers trouvent qu'il n'y a rien à changer. bisous**

**annick: l'histoire du viol est triste mais elle est réel. pour l'adresse de missglitter, sur on ne peut pa marquer des adresse mail. et je ne sais pa si missglitter veut que je te donne son adresse. je te propose que je lui en parle, et que je réfléchisse au moyen de te donner son adresse... je pense de tt façon qu'elle voudra bien que je te passe son adresse, mais bon faut que je demande qd même. bisous**

Sakura se leva assez tôt après avoir embrasser Shaolan ; Elle prit le téléphone et appela Tomoyo :

_Tomoyo, c'est Sakura ! Dis est ce que je peux te voir aujourd'hui cela fait longtemps ?oui ? Super ! J'arrive dans une heure environ. Bisous_

Shaolan pendant que Sakura téléphonait s'était approché d'elle et l'avait enlacé tendrement en la serrant contre lui

Bien dormi mon amour ? dit Shaolan en la regardant amoureusement

Très bien et toi ? je vais chez Tomoyo dans une heure et je reviendrais cet après midi ; ça ne te dérange pas ?

non il n'y a pas de problème, je resterais à la maison je dois rattraper les cours car je me suis réinscrit à l'université

Ohlala les cours ! J'avais complètement oubliés ! Cela fait une semaine que je n'y suis pas allée ! il faut absolument que j'y retourne demain ! Tomoyo me passera les cours, tu pourras les prendre si tu veux

D'acc, bon je serais toi je me préparerais car tu dois être chez Tomi dans trois quart d'heure !

tu as raison j'y vais

Sakura se prépara rapidement et parti chez Tomoyo en courant. Shaolan soupira, décidément elle ne changerait jamais. S'il voulait rattraper les cours il devait appeler une des amie de Sakura pour travailler ; il prit l'agenda de Sakura et appela le premier numéro qu'il trouva, et ce numéro se trouva être l'ennemie de Sakura ! (me demander pas pourquoi elle a son numéro dans son agenda !)

_Allo, oui bonjour je suis le petit ami de Sakura kimonoto, et j'aurais besoin des cours depuis une semaine, et vu que j'ai trouvé ton numéro dans l'agenda de Sakura, je me suis demandé si tu pouvais m'apporter les cours et m'aider à rattraper ? Tu peux, génial alors à trois heure ! salut !_

Shaolan était content, cette Mina semblait gentille ! Il se prépara en attendant l'arrivé de Mina

**POV Sakura**

J'espère que Shaolan ne vas s'ennuyer cet après midi. J'essaierais de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Ah Tomoyo est là ! Oh non elle a son caméscope

**POV Normal**

Sakura ! Comment tu vas ? J'ai appris pour Kyo !

bonjour Tomi ; je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, heureusement que Shaolan est là, sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je ferais !

bon allée on ne va pas ressasser de vieux souvenirs ! Viens on va faire courses

Toute la journée les filles s'amusèrent, firent les magasins, mangèrent ; Cela faisait longtemps que Sakura ne s'était pas autant amusée, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passée et il était cinq heure du soir.

Désolé Tomi, mais je dois y aller ; j'avais promis à shaolan que je ne rentrerais pas tard et il est déjà cinq heure !

D'accord Sakura, tu sais je suis très contente de voir que tu vas mieux et que tu souris comme avant !

Sakura rentra chez elle en se dépêchant. Elle ouvrit la porte et déposa ses paquets dans l'entrée.

**POV Sakura**

Bizarre ! la lumière est éteinte, seule la chambre de Shao est allumée ; je me dirige vers sa chambre, mais j'entends des voix ! Apparemment Shaolan n'est pas seul ! J'ouvre la porte en souriant pour bien accueillir l'invité, mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Mina comme invité, de plus elle était à moitié sur Shaolan ; je voyais bien que celui là essayait de la repousser, mais il n'y allait pas très fort ! Il tourna la tête vers moi en souriant, mais perdit vite son sourire en voyant ma tête ! J'étais furieuse, comment cette pouff avait pu venir à la maison, chez Shaolan ! Mina rigola en voyant ma tête et me parla mais je ne compris pas grand-chose

**POV Normal**

Shaolan vit Sakura devenir toute blanche, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Il repoussa fortement Mina, et se leva pour se diriger vers Sakura. Sakura ne bougeait pas, et ne le regardais pas, elle ne cessait de fixer Mina ; Soudain sans prévenir Sakura se rua sur Mina et la gifla de toute ses forces puis commença à la frapper. Shaolan se précipita vers Sakura pour la retenir, mais elle le repoussa violement, il se releva, sauta sur Sakura et réussit à l'immobiliser.

Sakura ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Ça ne va pas ? Dis Shaolan essoufflé

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, c'est toi qui l'a invité ? tu attendais que je sorte pour me tromper ? C'est ça ? cria Sakura

Non mais ça ne va pas, tu es complètement folle ? je l'ai invité car je ovulais que quelqu'un m'aide pour les cours, j'ai regardé dans ton agenda et j'ai trouvé son numéro ; je l'ai appelé mais je ne savais absolument pas qui s'était, elle m'a dit que c'était une de tes bonnes amies.

C'est mon ennemi, on ne peut pas se voir !

Shaolan relâcha Sakura surpris et regarda Mina qui lui sourit en le draguant. Mina s'approcha de Shaolan et lui dit.

Shaolan tu me plait, tu n'a rien à faire avec kimonoto, viens plutôt avec moi…

Tu m'as trompée ! Je ne te connaissais pas et tu en as profité ! Sors de chez moi ! Dégage hurla t-il en voyant que mina ne bougeait pas.

Mina prit peur en s'en alla de chez Shaolan ; Sakura se releva, elle sanglotait ; Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras ; celle-ci se laissa faire mais elle se dégagea brusquement

pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu voulais que quelqu'un vienne à la maison pour travailler, je t'aurai indiqué une de mes vraies amies ?

Je ne voulais pas te déranger, de plus tu partais chez Tomi en te dépêchant, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple si je me débrouillais par moi-même. Pardonne moi Sakura, je ne savais pas ! Tu vois bien il ne s'est rien passé !

Je ne sais pas. Je…. Je te faisais confiance et là je ne sais plus quoi pensé ;

Sakura je t'aime ! Tu entends je t'aime cria Shaolan

Sakura releva la tête brusquement, elle le regarda très surprise, il pleurait ! C'était trop ! Elle se précipita dans les bras de Shaolan qui la serra dans ses bras. Ils pleurèrent ensemble, mêlant leurs peines, leurs peurs, leurs amours, leurs larmes. Sakura s'agrippa au cou de Shaolan les faisant par la même occasion basculé sur leur lit ; (héhé). Shaolan se calma et embrassa doucement Sakura. Ce fut efficace car Sakura se calma et arrêta de pleurer

pardonne moi Shaolan d'avoir douté de toi ! Je t'aime mais j'ai eu peur en te voyant avec une autre fille

Sakura fais moi confiance comme avant, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! Mais je m'aperçois avec plaisir que…

Que quoi ? Interrogea Sakura inquiète

Que tu es jalouse dit il en souriant

Je ne se suis pas jalouse

Shaolan la chatouilla en entendant ces mots il ne prêtait pas attention au supplication de Sakura. Celle ci éclairait de rire constamment, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Enfin Shaolan arrêta attendit la réponse de Sakura

Oui je l'avoue, j'ai vu rouge en te voyant avec une autre fille que moi ! Je suppose que je dois être jalouse.

Enfin ! je t'aime comme tu es, et ça me fait plaisir que tu soies jalouse !

Sakura sourit et embrassa Shaolan, celui-ci roula sur le dos, et Sakura se retrouva à califourchon sur lui ; elle l'embrassa encore et s'allongea sur lui doucement. Shaolan était surpris il ne pensais pas qu'elle se montrerait aussi entreprenante avec lui ce soir après c qui s'était passé. Shaolan la fit passé sous lui, et la regarda sérieusement. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis remonta vers son visage. Sakura passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Shaolan. Shaolan arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda dans les yeux, il voulait être sûr que Sakura était d'accord. Celle dernière le regarda puis baissa ses mains vers le pantalon du jeune homme ; Shaolan avait sa réponse. Il l'embrassa passionnément, dévorant sa bouche son cou, de baisers enflammées. Sakura soupira et enleva le tee-shirt de Shao, lui parcourant de baisers son torse musclés. Shaolan gémit, et pour toute réponse enleva la chemise de Sakura, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire soupirer de plaisir. Il la dévorait de baiser, il se baissa pour lui enlever sa jupe. Il la regarda, elle était très belle ; Sakura était en sous-vêtement et Shaolan avait encore son pantalon ; Sakura le fit glisser. Shao enleva les sous-vêtements de sakura doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Sakura frissonna de plaisir et sentant les mains de Shaolan la toucher intimement (je vous fais un dessin ? oui ? alors en fait…) Sakura fit glisser le boxer du garçon. Elle sentit Shaolan l'embrasser et sentit qu'il rentrai en elle ; Elle étouffa un petit cri car elle avait eu mal…Cela se transforma vite en plaisir ; durant toute la nuit ils s'aimèrent autant qu'ils pouvaient, découvrant des sensations inconnues.

**Voilà le chap est terminé. Ca été difficile de l'écrire car ma mère me tournais autour sans arrêt, alors pour écrire cette fin, sans être lu par sa mère, sur tout avec la mienne c'est TRES difficile, donc c'est pour cela que j'attends pleinsss de reviewssssss ! **

**J'en veux, je suis contaminée par ce syndrome.**

**Je trouve que le début est moyen, mais la fin est bien ; Vous pensez que mina a disparue du voisinage ? Et bien vous vous trompez ! Vous verrez bien ce qui se passera…**

**Bisoussssssssssssss**


	8. chap 8

**Gomen Nasaï pour le retard ! J'ai encore des oraux et cette fois-ci d'anglais, ma petite missglitter doit m'envier de passer un oral d'anglais !**

**Sinon voilà le chap 8 en ligne, je pense que la fin est proche. Donc question voulez-vous que je continue le fic, ou que je m'arrête le chap prochain ? Répondez moi en me laissant des review Bonne lecture**

**Sheinah: Et oui c'est chaud, lol! Cette Mina est une emmer de première. elle revient dans ce chap, donc si tu la croises, étripes là! lol bisous**

**Princesse d'argent: Moi aussi dans les commentaires que je laisse je dis souvent "ils sont super mignon"! lol on est deux à avoir des mères qui nous colle, mais bon on les aimes quand même. bisous**

**Missglitter: ma miss adorée, contente que la fin t'es plus... Pour l'addresse bah oui faut qu'Annick la laisse lol! Je te propose de monter un club contre Kyo et Mina, je pense qu'il remporterait du succès! bisous**

**SyaoSyao: Merci que mon fic te plaise autant donc je suis sûre que tu répondras à la question que j'ai posé au début!bisous**

**Ciçouille: contente que ça te plaise! bisous**

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux. Une main se faufila entre la couette et le corps d'une personne. Cette main caressa tendrement le thorax d'un jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux et laissa cette main continuer à se balader. Ce jeune homme embrassa la personne à qui cette main appartenait : Sakura. Shaolan embrassa encore une fois Sakura pour lui dire bonjour. Cette dernière caressa les cheveux du jeune homme

Bonjour mon amour, murmura Shaolan à sa bien-aimée

Bonjour, souffla Sakura avant d'embrasser son homme encore une fois

Tu as bien dormi ?

Merveilleusement bien, j'ai passé une nuit fantastique et je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé

Moi non plus, c'était merveilleux

Sakura sourit et se blottit dans les bras de Shaolan. Soudain elle se releva, enfila une chemise, courut dans la salle de bain, et fit couler l'eau de la douche ; elle réapparut quelque instant plus tard et cria à Shaolan qui était stupéfait par le changement d'attitude de Sakura

Shaolan ! on reprend les cours aujourd'hui et on doit y être dans 20 mn !

A ces mots Shaolan sortit en vitesse du lit, prit sa douche et s'habilla en vitesse. Comment avait-il pus oublier qu'ils revenaient à l'université aujourd'hui ? Quel m ! Les deux amoureux se regardèrent tendrement sur le pat de la porte avant de partir, s'embrassèrent et coururent à l'université.

Tomoyo et Eriol les attendaient impatiemment ; tomoyo se jeta dans les bras de Sakura

Ma Sakura ! Comment vas-tu depuis hier ? dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil ?

Bonjour Tomi, je vais très bien, dit Sakura en rougissant

Bonjour Shaolan dit Eriol avec son sourire charmeur

Bonjour Tomoyo, Eriol, dit Shaolan en rougissant comme Sakura en entendant les paroles de Tomi

Shaolan se dirigea vers Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Celle dernière rougit, surprise par ce témoignage d'amour de Shaolan qui avait toujours été timide. Elle se blottit encore plus, et l'embrassa. Eriol émit un toussotement pour rappeler aux deux amoureux qu'ils avaient cours dans 2 mn. Les tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent et partirent mains dans la main en classe. Mais une ombre s'approcha par derrière du couple et s'accrocha à Shaolan. Mina ! Mina se posta devant Shaolan et dit

Mon Shaolan ! Comment vas-tu ? je sais qu'hier tu était gêné parce que Sakura est rentrée tôt, mais maintenant rien ne te gènes de venir avec moi…

Sakura en entendant ces mots s'approcha de mina et la gifla de toutes ses forces. Mina fut surprise, elle voulut répliquer mais elle s'arrêta à temps en voyant que Shaolan la regarda avec un air menaçant.

Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis attiré par toi ? Tu n'es rien ! J'aime Sakura, et si tu retentes quoi que ce soit sur Sakura, tu subiras ma colère !

Mina s'enfuit en courant furieuse. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura le fixait.

Sakura, elle a raconté n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'en supplie crois moi ; repense à notre nuit, tu sais que je t'aime !

Sakura s'approcha de Shaolan passa ses bras autour de son cou, et lui murmura à l'oreille « je t'aime ». Shaolan la serra contre lui tendrement, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Sakura glissa sa main dans celle de Shaolan et se rendirent en cours. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et le cours de Japonais débuta. Durant tout le cours Shaolan qui était assis à côté de Sakura dans l'amphithéâtre, n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main sous le chemisier de Sakura. Celle-ci rougissait mais ne le stoppait pas, au contraire…

Shaolan ! Tu devrais quand même ralentir, tu sais ce n'est pas très discret !

Et alors ? Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache, je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi

Shao ! Tu es irrécupérable !

Shaolan sourit et l'embrassa juste au moment où le professeur releva les yeux vers les élèves

Mr Li ! Melle Kimonoto ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Nous sommes en cours ici

monsieur je suis en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche ma délicieuse petite amie que j'aime ! Vous n'avez pas compris ?

Mr Li ! Sortez immédiatement de l'amphi avec Melle Kimonoto !

Shaolan se leva et sortit avec Sakura qui était toute rouge, sous le regard furieux du professeur.

Shaolan ! Tu exagères ! C'est notre premier cours depuis un bout de temps, et tu nous fait virer ! dit Sakura un peu en colère

Sakura, ce n'est rien ; J'irais m'excuser si tu veux auprès du professeur, mais en attendant je te propose d'aller nous promenés vu que nous avons tout notre temps.

Sakura soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé ! Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, mais elle devait bien avouer que ce côté rebelle l'attirait. Notre couple favori se promena durant la matinée en profitant de n'importe quel occasion pour se bécoter. Soudain Shaolan s'arrêta

Sakura j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

**Ahhah quel suspense ! Quelle est la question ? Ce n'est pas forcément celle que vous attendez, donc je propose de faire un sondage dont j'afficherais les résultats au prochain chap : vous me proposerez un question que Shaolan pourrait poser à Sakura dans vos reviews. **

**Comme je vous pose 2 questions vous devez me laisser des reviews !**

**Bisous !**


	9. chap 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! et oui je reviens enfin après un peu de retard à mon goût !**

**Aloes les résultats du sondage ! pr la question « veux tu m'épouser ?» : 4 dont 2 qui trouve que c'est précipité**

**Pr la question : « veux tu m'accompagner en Chine ? » : 3**

**Autres questions : « veux tu faire un voyage à Venise ? », « veux tu faire un enfant ? » (lol c très prématuré !), « veux tu faire le tour du monde ? »**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir répondu à la question**

**Le grand vainqueur est …………………. Vous le saurez en lisant**

**MISSGLITTER : tu es très impatiente ma petite miss adorée ! voilà le chap suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! bisous et je te l'ai dit j'ai eu 14 ! coeff 4 en 1èL ! je vais avoir une bête de moyenne avec mes autre notes qui sont vraiment très bonnes (19 et 16,5) bisousss**

**Jusdepomme : et bien ta première question est la bonne comme tu le verras. En tt cas je suis contente que mon fic te plaise autant surtout que c'est le premier ! bisous**

**Sheinah**** : tu as tout à fait raison, pour la demande en mariage ! c'est trop tôt ! contente que ça te plaise ! bisous**

**Ciçouille : Merci d'avoir joué, mais ce n'est pas cela ! en guise de cadeau de consolation tu as le droit de lire mon chap 9 ! lol bisous**

**Jully : je t'avoue, je n'avais plus trop d'idée, et en plus j'ai bcp de travail. Mais finalement j'ai décidé de continuer ce fic, car je l'aime bien malgré tout ce que je peux dire. Et oui la demande en mariage est trop précipitée ! bisous**

**Nariele : bon alors la demande en mariage c pas bon, l'enfant c trop tôt, et la 3è question est la bonne ! merci d'avoir joué ! comme cadeau un nv chap ! bisous**

**Sarifa : ta hâte va être satisfaite ! voici un nv chap, et non ce n'est pas la demande en mariage bisous**

Sakura regarda Shaolan avec attention. Elle se demandait vraiment que pouvait être la question de Shaolan.

Sakura… je dois repartir en Chine, ma mère a besoin de moi ; mais j'aimerais te demander si tu voudrais bien m'accompagner en Chine, car je ne sais pas pr combien de temps je pars, et je ne supporte pas l'idée de te laisser tout seule, loin de moi !

Sakura était sous le choc ! il devait repartir et il lui proposait de partir avec lui ! mais ça voudrait dire tout quitter, sa famille, ses amis, sa ville. Mais en même temps, elle aimait Shaolan de tout son cœur, et elle lui fesait confiance ; et puis revoir la famille Li se serait un pas vers un futur plus ou moins proche de mariage (c pas pr maintenant).

Shaolan, si papas est d'accord et Thomas aussi (je les avais oublier ceux là), je veux bien partir avec toi en Chine.

Shaolan la regarda tendrement et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Sakura répondit au baiser qui était très tendre. Ils se promenèrent encore un peu puis allèrent s'allonger dans un jardin où il y avait plein de fleur comme des pivoines et des fleurs de cerisier (quel hasard !). Shaolan se leva et fit un bouquet

Tiens Sakura, c'est pour toi, pour la plus jolie fleur de cerisier que je connaisse.

Merci Shaolan ! tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'être avec toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et c'est une des raisons qui me pousse à aller en Chine avec toi pour rencontrer ta famille

Sakura tu verras là bas, on sera rien que nous deux, mes sœurs seront un peu folles au début mais elle t'aimeront très vite ; elles n'ont de toi qu'un très vague souvenirs.

Shaolan, comment on va faire pour l'université ? pour les cours ? il ne faut pas qu'on arrête !

Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'inscrira dans une très bonne université, et on pourra suivre les cours tranquillement. Et puis je t'apprendrais le chinois en cours particulier…

Sakura soupira en se collant contre Shaolan. Elle ne savait pas comment le dire à son père et à son frère. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus là chez eux, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans les prévenir. Elle avait un peu peur de la réaction de Thomas ! Mais en même temps elle avait 18 ans, était majeur, vaccinée et avait son permis ! Shaolan la serra contre lui, et l'embrassa.

Sakura il faudrait penser à rentrer et surtout que tu téléphones à ton père et à ton frère pour les prévenir car on partirait dans une semaine

D'acc on y va, fit Sakura en levant rapidement après avoir smaqué son copain.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, prire une douche ensemble, et Sakura appela son père en premier.

_Allo papa ? oui c'est Sakura ! tu vas bien ? oui moi aussi ! tu sais que je vis avec Shaolan qui est revenu de Hong Kong. Oui, on s'aime, oui oui je lui dirais… en fait je t'appelle parce que.. enfin… voilà Shaolan va repartir pour Hong Kong dans une samaine pour une durée indéterminée, donc il m'a demandé de partir avec lui, et j'ai accepté. Je t'appelais pour avoir ta permission. Oui.. oui… tu veux bien ? Génial ! oui mon papa il s'occupe très bien de moi ! d'accord je t'appellerais promis, j'appelle Thomas. Merci papa, bisous_

Sakura raccrocha toute heureuse.

Shaolan c'est d'accord ! il veut bien que je parte avec toi en Chine. Il sait que je t'aime et que tu prendras bien soin de moi. Maintenant le plus difficile sera Thomas !

Ne t'inquiète pas, Thomas comprendra tes motivations et notre amour

Sakura prit son courage à deux mains, et composa le numéro de Thomas

_Thomas ? oui c'est Sakura ! non mais arrête je ne suis pas Gozzilla ! Bon je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je pars à Hong Kong avec Shaolan dans une semaine et que papa est d'accord. Non Thomas c'est pas un morveux ! tu m'agace à dire ça ! non il m'aime et me protège très bien, et je l'aime très fort ! oui… oui… Thomas ! arrête ! d'accords je te le promet ! merci bisous_

Sakura raccorcha et regarda Shaolan, elle avait les larmes au yeux

Sakura, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? dis moi ?

Shaolan ! Thomas n'a pas discuté avec moi ! il a accepté comme ça sans rien dire ! il n'est plus le même, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sera plus jamais le grand frère que j'ai connu !

Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas, il t'aime ; simplement il doit considéré que tu es assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi. Il doit savoir que je t'aime, et que tu as fais le bon choix en me suivant en Chine.

Sakura éclata en sanglot, Shaoaln la prit dans ses bras, et le berça doucement. Il finit par s'arrêter pour regarder Sakura, qui s'était calmée. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et le transporta dans la chambre. Il l'allongea et se mit à côté d'elle. Sakura se blottit dans les bras de son chéri et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et commença à la caresser sur tout le corps…. Ils passèrent une nuit merveilleuse !

**Voilà c'est terminé ! un peu cout peut-être mais je l'ai écrit en ¾ dhr. Voilà rien de particulier à dire à part**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Je posterais peut-être un chap pendant les vacs sin j'emmène mon portable avec moi en vacances, mais c pas sûr**

**Bisous**

**ls**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou tout le monde ! me revoilà pr le dernier chap de mon fic**_

_**En effet je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour ce fic dc je le termine ; à mon goût la fin est trop à l'eau de rose mais bon on aime bien notre petit couple**_

_**Sinon les nouvelles sont que j'ai terminé mes bacs écrit et oraux et que je passe en TL**_

_**Ça vous intéresse, non ?**_

_**Je continue prochainement mon fic « you and me « et je commence un fic avec nariele prochainement.**_

_**Bisous**_

**_Missglitter : ma petite miss adorée, ça fait lgt que je ne t'aies pas parlé, mais je pense très fort à toi en ces périodes de révisions pr le brevet. bisous_**

_**SyaoSyao : merci d'aimer ! bisous c'est la fin !**_

**_sarifa_****_ : je ne sais pas pk mais j'ai la manie de faire des chap court… bisous_**

_**ciçouille : ouiiiiiiiii ils sont trop kawaï ! je les adore s+s bisous**_

_**princesse d'argent : j'espère que tu liras ce chap avant que tu partes en vacances ! bisous**_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir été là et d'avoir aimé mon fic !**_

_2 semaines après : _

Sakura et Shaolan était à l'aéroport : ça y est, le grand jour était arrivé ; ils devaient dire au revoir à leurs familles, leurs amis.

Sakura essayait de cacher ses larmes à son père qui lui souriait. Elle regarda Thomas qui la regardait tristement. Elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras, Thomas surpris se laissa faire et serra encore plus sakura dans ses bras. Il était triste que sa sœur parte, mais elle serait heureuse avec ce morveux… Vient le tour de Tomoyo et d'Eriol, Tomoyo éclata en sanglot et se précipita dans les bras de sakura ; toutes les deux pleurèrent pendant longtemps, puis eriol vient prendre tomoyo et shaolan fit de même avec sakura.

Shaolan et sakura se retournèrent vers le petit groupe et se dirigèrent vers l'embarquement. Aucune parole n'avaient été échangée durant ces aux revoirs.

L'avion décolla et sakura éclata en sanglot, Shaolan la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ils arrivèrent en chine vers 22h00, Pierre était venu les attendre. Sakura durant le trajet s'était endormie, shaolan la porta dans leur chambre et ne la réveilla pas. Ensuite, seul, il se dirigea vers le salon où Yelan l'attendait

Shaolan, comment vas-tu ? je suis contente que tu soies revenu.

Mère, comme vous avez pu voir je ne suis pas revenu seul mais accompagnée de Sakura ma petite amie et ma future femme. Avec sa présence à mes côtés, je vais très bien.

Shaolan, je me souviens d'une Sakura. Serait-ce la même ? la maîtresse des cartes ?

En effet mère c'est la même, cependant elle a arrêté la magie, elle ne s'en sert plus car il n'y a plus de danger.

entendu, à ce que j'ai compris tu souhaites que sakura devienne ton épouse, j'émets une condition je dois la rencontrer, en 8 ans elle a sûrement changée.

si vous le voulez bien cette entrevue se déroulera demain car sakura est en train de dormir dans notre chambre. Je vais d'ailleurs la rejoindre, bonne nuit mère

bonne nuit shaolan

Shaolan sortit du salon et trouva que les retrouvailles s'étaient bien déroulées. Yelan ne semblait pas s'opposer à sa relation avec sakura. Il entra dans la chambre sans bruit, et pris une douche dans la salle de bain. Il retourna dans la chambre et trouva sakura toujours endormie, il se coucha à côté d'elle et s'endormi à son tour.

_Le lendemain_

Sakura s'éveilla et ne trouva pas shaolan à ses côtés, elle se leva, se doucha, et s'habilla. Elle rejoignit shaolan dans la salle à manger. Celui-ci se trouvait avec ses sœurs et sa mère ; les sœurs de sakura se précipitèrent sur sakura et l'embrassèrent avec effusion ; shaolan arriva et sépara sakura de ses sœurs ; il la présenta à sa mère

Sakura s'inclina respectueusement devant yelan et la salua.

comme tu as changée sakura ! tu es devenu une jeune femme pleine de grâce. Mon fils a bien choisi.

je vous remercie madame.

je souhaiterais te rencontrer après le petit déjeuner.

oui madame

après ces brèves paroles, sakura alla rejoindre shaolan à table pendant que yelan sortait de la pièce avec ses filles. Shaolan se tourna vers sakura et l'embrassa passionnément, cette dernière répondit à son baiser

bonjour ma fleur, tu as bien dormi ?

oui merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir laisser dormir. J'étais fatiguée de toutes ces émotions

Shaolan sourit et prit sakura sur ses genoux puis dans ses bras et l'emporta dans leur chambre. Sakura noua ses bras autour du coup de shaolan et l'embrassa ; ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Shaolan déposa sakura sur le lit et entreprit de faire glisser les brettelles de sa robe. Sakura enleva le tee - shirt et le pantalon de shaolan. Shaolan la caressa avec amour et douceur, puis quand il sentit que sakura était prête il la pénétra. Ils épanchèrent leurs désirs respectifs. Puis sakura se leva et alla rejoindre yelan dans le salon.

Yelan l'attendait et la pria de s'asseoir.

Sakura je voudrais te connaître un peu plus, car à ce que m'a dit mon fils tu deviendras la prochaine madame Li de la famille

en effet, mais nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés.

tout d'abord, aimes-tu shaolan ?

je l'aime de toute mon âme, de tout mon être. Je ne peux être séparer de lui sans ressentir une douleur à mon cœur.

Elles discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Durant cet échange, shaolan tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Enfin sakura revint dans la chambre et l'embrassa tendrement

Alors ?

et bien ta mère m'adore et veut bien que je reste à tes côtés.

Shaolan sourit à ces paroles et l'embrassa

_8 mois plus tard._

Sakura Kimonoto acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Shaolan Li ici présent

Oui je le veux

et vous shaolan Li, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Sakura Kimonoto ici présente ?

Oui je le veux

je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Shaolan se pencha et souleva le voile de sakura et l'embrassa tendrement. Toute l'assemblée applaudit. Les deux époux se retournèrent et sourirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'église.

Sakura, je t'aime

Shaolan je t'aime et j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je suis enceinte.

Shaolan hurla de joie et prit sa femme dans les bras en la faisant tournoyer.

ILS VECURENT HEUREUX AVEC LEURS ENFANTS.

_**Voilà c'est fini ! **_

_**Mon fic est fini, c'était mon tout premier et j'espère qu'il vous a plut**_

_**Je veux des reviews !**_

_**Gros bisous à tous**_

_**Et à bientôt avec « you and me « **_


End file.
